Interdisciplinary collaboration and use of the unique facilities of the American Health Foundation (AHF) as a Laboratory Cancer Center, including designated tobacco science research laboratories, are at the heart of this Program Project. The proposed research is aimed at elucidating mechanisms of, and host factors in, tobacco carcinogens so as to design intervention toward lowering the high risk from tobacco-related cancers. The existing facilities afford the opportunities to pursue the research goals with novel approaches and state-0f-the-science technologies. This Core Component is designed to ensure effective scientific and administrative coordination of the planning, and execution and evaluation of research in each of the Projects. The leadership for this coordination will be provided by the P.I., Karam El-Bayoumy, Ph.D., through monthly meetings with the Co-P.I., Dietrich Hoffmann, Ph.D. and all Project staff and through sessions, teleconferences and/or correspondences with internal and external collaborators and the External chemoprevention, medical oncology, and biostatistics. Scientific and administrative oversight in the hands of a Scientific Oversight Committee consisting of the P.I., Co-PI., the President, Daniel Nixon, M.D., Director of Research, Tony Albino, Ph.D., and the Administrative Director, Gordon Hard, D.V.M., Ph.D. The Scientific Management Committee will be responsible for evaluating the four Projects individually and the Program as a whole. Both committees will be chaired by Dr. El- Bayoumy. Further evaluation of the progress and the scientific direction will also come from the External Scientific Advisory Committee. The P.I. has set a specific plan by including productivity of each Project Leader as reflected by publications as a determining factor in the overall annual evaluations; this plan is supported by the Scientific Oversight Committee. Critical support for the Program Project and all its components will be provided by the HF's existing Cancer Center Facilities described under "Institutional Environment and Resources." In particular, the Statistical Core, directed by Edith Zang, Ph.D., has provided statistical assistance in designing the experiments and will offer assistance in analyzing data generated in each Project. Dr. David Hoel, Ph.D., Professor of Statistics and Biometrics at the University of South Carolina, serves as consultant to this Facility. Dr. Abraham Rivenson, M.D., an expert pathologist, will be responsible for the histopathology required in this Program. Dr. Shantu Amin, Head of the Organic Synthesis Facility, will provide all synthetic standards, carcinogens, and chemopreventive agents. Dr. Joel Schwartz, D.M.D, M.Sc., will be responsible for all molecular analysis. The Senior Administrative Assistant for this Program Project. Mrs. Patricia Sellazzo, will have initial responsibility for all administrative and fiscal matters relating to the Program Project. She will collaborate with the Grants & Contracts Division and with the Director of Administration, Gordon Hard, D.V.M., Ph.D. Mrs. Sellazzo will also record minutes of scientific meetings held in conjunction with this Program Project, handle correspondence, prepare progress reports as well as manuscripts for publication, and make travel arrangements for staff attending scientific meetings.